


How to be with you

by madeupworld



Series: Against all odds [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeupworld/pseuds/madeupworld
Summary: Clara, an ex-member of the Ghoulies transferred in Riverdale High.Will she survive the threats of her old gang or will she make new enemies with the Serpents who transferred in Riverdale High with her when Southside High closed down?
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Character(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Against all odds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756897
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. The girl in the mud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to read the note at the end of Chapter 3 when you’re done :) Happy reading! xx

Sweet Pea is strolling along the road on the way to Sunnyside trailer park in his motorcycle. He wanted to speed it up but he can't afford another traffic offense or he might lose his license to drive. Sure, the road is along farms and woods but that's the tricky part because police patrol could be hiding anywhere.

While groaning under his breath on how slow he's going, he noticed a girl kneeling on the side of the road. Normally, he ignores this kind of stuffs but as he gets closer, he noticed that the girl is covered with mud and it caught his curiosity that he didn't noticed he's beginning to slow down and when he did notice, he had already gone to a full stop just a few meters past the girl who looked at him.

When he realized it, he groaned under his breath again because he feels like the girl is now expecting him to help her and it would be awkward if he just drive away so he went and parked his bike on the side of the road. He dismounted and took off his helmet while watching the girl gather her things. Her bag was also covered with mud and there are footprints and trails of it from the rice field beside the road which means she must’ve fell in it.

He placed his helmet and walked towards the mud-covered girl.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Not now, Serpent," the girl snarked while trying to salvage things from her bag

"What?" he said, confused. She must've seen the back of his jacket, he thought. Serpent's reputation has been tainted for decades now that people in the northside avoids them.

"I said not now. Just schedule me on your to-be-bully-list tomorrow," she said sarcastically and still not looking up.

"First of all, I don't have a list. I do it when I feel like it," he said cockily. "I was actually going to help you,” he added.

The girl scoffed, "Right."

Sweet Pea saw her take out a half muddied student manual from her bag with the Riverdale High logo on it and shook the mud off it.

"You go to Riverdale High? Me too," he said.

The girl looked up at him with confused look and stood up, "You don't know me?" she asked.

"Should I?" he replied slowly.

"No.. No, never mind," she said realizing he doesn't recognize her or at least not now that half of her face and her blonde hair is covered with mud.

"So what happened to you?" Sweet Pea asked again.

"That happened," the girl replied pointing to her bike, tossed in the rice field about 5 ft away from them.

"Ooh," he said as he rub his chin with one hand as if he's thinking. "I think I have something here.." he trailed off and walked back to his motorcycle and opened one of the bags hanging on the back of it. He grabbed a long stack of rope with a metal hook tied to one end and walked back near the girl.

"And you have that in the back of your ride because..?" she asked in a judging tone.

"You don't have to know," he winked and started spinning the rope and threw it to the bike. First and second time was a miss. He said he's still feeling it and so in the third swing, the hook finally caught the rim of the rear wheel.

He looked back to her and raised his eyebrows but the girl rolled her eyes at him. When he's not looking anymore, she smiled to herself, relieved that she'll have her bike back or at least as long as he doesn't realize who is she and throw her bike farther. She watched as he pulled the rope back. The handle of the bike sank deep into the mud so he pulled harder. Putting one foot behind to lean back as he pull.

“You need help?” she asked. 

"No. I got this.." he said looking back at her and waiting for her to fill it in.

She hesitated but she risked it. He'll figure it out one way or another since they go to the same school.

"Clara," she said.

"Ah. Sweet Pea," he said and looked back at the bike and continue pulling. 

When it's finally out of the mud, Clara ran to the bike and checked it, rubbing the mud off the seat and handle.

"Are you sure you want to ride that again without washing it first?" he said.

"I don't see any clean water around here, do you," she said sarcasticaly.

"Okay, back to being snarky huh?"

"Sorry," Clara whispered and stood up to face Sweet Pea, "I just don't have any other options but thanks. I owe you one."

"Okay _that_ I have a list," he joked.

Clara rolled her eyes and pulled her bike up to stand.

"Alright, I gotta go," he said and turned around and walked back to his motorcycle. He turned the engine on while Clara sling her bag over her shoulders.

She was relieved to have her bike back but she's worried that she might have just made another enemy when she let the brawny Serpent help her.

\----------------------------------  
"Hey guys," Fangs said as he sat down in the picnic table along the field at the back of Riverdale High where Toni and Sweet Pea are sitting. “So where do you wanna hang later? He asked.

"I don't know, but not the Wyrm, please, I gotta be sober once in a while," Toni groaned out.

Clara was reading a book while walking towards one of the picnic tables so she didn't noticed the Sweet Pea's group is just 2 benches away from the one she picked to sit on.

"Do you guys know that girl?" Sweet Pea nodded his head towards Clara.

"Who? Clara?" Fangs said.

"Yeah, she's in Math with us, Pea," Toni said.

"What?" he looked at Toni. "Really? I never noticed."

"Well, when you're an ex-gang member and alone in a place where no one accept gangs, you'd really want to be unnoticeable," Toni sighed.

”Yeah, good thing we have each other and Jughead,” Fangs said. 

"Wait, what?" Sweet Pea is confused, he just learned that he's been attending his Math class with the girl he just met yesterday and new information keeps coming.

"We were just talking about her yesterday, remember? The Ghoulies kicked out one of them," Fangs said.

"Wait, _she's_ that? I thought it was a boy.

"I'm pretty sure we mentioned her name and referred to her as a 'she'" Toni said quoting in the air with her fingers while fangs nodded along side her.

Sweet Pea looked back at Clara who had buried her nose in the book she's reading while eating a sandwich.

"Hmm. So why did the Ghoulies kicked her out?" he asked.

"I don't know.. for being greedy with Fizzle Rocks?" Fangs said and Laughed with Toni.

"Hmm," he sighed again then turned around to face them. "She doesn't strike me as a druggy."

"Maybe not from this far," Toni chuckled.

"So that's why.." he said to himself while filling his mouth with the fries they're all sharing.

"Why what?" Toni asked.

"Why she asked if I knew who she is," he said and looked back at her.

"When?" Fangs asked.

"Yesterday," he looked back at his friends. "I was with her at- "

" _What?_ " Toni hissed before Sweet Pea could finish his sentence and leaned into the table, holding one finger in front of her. "Okay, Pea, I need you to tell me exactly what you mean by you 'were with her' and what are the things you've told her,” Toni was dead serious and he saw it in her eyes. 

"Nothing. I just helped her pull her bike from a rice field. She was covered with mud maybe that's why I didn't recognized her. What’s the big deal?" 

"She's a _Ghoulie_ ," Toni hissed. 

"I thought you said she's an _ex_ -Ghoulie," Sweet Pea raises his eyebrows. 

"She can't be trusted," she said leaning back to her chair. 

That's the problem with leaving a gang. Nobody believes that you really did. The rival gangs of your former allies will never accept you because they will only see you as a threat - a spy being planted in their turf. The friends you made from your old gang will be instructed to never talk to you again. Worst part is, when nobody trust you, you don't get any protection. 

\---------------------------------- 

Clara and Sweet Pea's path didn't crossed again for a few days until Sweet Pea was on his way to Sunnyside Trailer park again. 

The red light was on when he reached the intersection of a 4-lane road so he stopped on the far right lane and then groaned to himself when he saw that the car in front of him is a police car. 

He sat up straight as he wait for the light to turn green and noticed the biker in front of the police car. It was Clara. He couldn't see her face but he recognize her bag. To her left, in the inner lane, there's a pick-up truck with teenagers about their age talking to her. Then, he noticed the arm band one of the kids in the back of the truck is wearing and it has the Ghoulie's sigil printed on it. He thought maybe Toni was right but he realized they were not just talking to her. They were mocking her. Clara tried to slide her bike to the right but another biker appeared so she's stuck where she is and the police officer was not doing anything because he was fixing his radio.

The traffic light finally turned green. The Ghoulies were waiting for Clara who is hesitating to move forward. She knows that if she go first, the Ghoulies will try to run her over again from behind but the the police behind her horned so she was left with no choice. She pedaled forward hard, trying to gain momentum and speed as she cross the intersection. The Ghoulies laughed and the engine of the truck roared as they follow her into the merging road across the intersction.

Sweet Pea tried to follow them but the police car made it impossible to pass and he knows that if he cuts it, the cop will see the Serpent logo in the back of his jacket and arrest him.

Clara was pedaling hard and managed to get some distance between her and her former gang. Thankfully the truck was loaded with other things aside from the kids in it so they have lesser speed.

"Fucking cop," Sweet Pea muttered. Aside from that the cop is about 200 meters away from the Ghoulies' truck, he had to maintain a distance from the back of the police car to avoid suspicions. To make things worst, the cop started to slow down even more as Clara and the Ghoulies disappear from his eyes into a curve. 

The cop turned his signal right and Sweet Pea sighed - this is his chance. As the cop slowly pulled into the right side of the road, he gradually sped up for the opportunity to pass the cop. He looked at his side mirror to see if the cop was looking at him and when he saw that he's not - he went full speed.

By the time they appeared on his sight again, The Ghoulies have caught up to Clara. He saw how the truck tried to hit the metal bar on the rear wheel of Clara’s bike sideways but she dodged them which only put her in a more complicated position being on the side of truck. She tried to hit the break but the Ghoulies were faster. The boy in the passenger side opened his door and hit Clara, causing to get out of balance and out of the main road. The Ghoulies laughed as they watch her and her bike wiggle and drove away. 

Sweet Pea tried to catch up to her before she hurt herself even more but he was too late. As Clara tried to regain balance, she hit a boulder, causing her to fling out of her bike and into the rice field where she landed with her arms stretched in front of her to lessen the impact.

“Fuck!” she said to herself as she gets up. It rained last night so the mud is thicker, making it harder to stand up but she managed to. She looked for her bike and thankfully it didn’t hit the mud. Clara started walking out of the mud pool. Almost there, she thought to herself as her left foot reach the dry part of the roadside but she fell down again when her right foot got stuck in a thicker part of the soil. She looked back at her foot and tried to pull it with no success.

“We gotta stop meeting like this.”

Clara turned and saw Sweet Pea standing just a few feet away from her.

“You stuck?” He asked.

“No, I just love burying my feet in a fucking mud pool,” she said and turned back to her right foot.

“I was planning to help you but.. maybe I won’t,” he teased.

“Why would you. I guess by now you already know who or what I am,” she tried tugging at her leg harder. 

Sweet Pea sighed as he watch her struggle. “Stop that. Come on,” he went in front of Clara and grabbed her arm but she immediately flicked his hands when she felt it. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you but you will if you keep pulling your leg like that,” he said with his hands up in the air showing his empty palms to her.

Clara slowly nodded.

“Come here,” he said grabbing her left arm and placed it over his shoulder across the back of his neck. He laced his right arm along her waist and held it. “Now hold unto my forearm,” he said extending his left hand to her.

Clara did as he said. She placed her right hand over his left forearm and despite his thick leather jacket, she could feel his muscle tighten.

“When I say ‘go’ start wiggling you foot lightly, okay?” He said.

“Okay,” she said.

“Alright, let’s stand,” he said and pulled her up to her feet. Their bodies so close together that Fangs and Toni would flip out if they saw them like this.

The only time you’ll see a Serpent and a Ghoulie this close to each other is when they’re trying to kill each other.

When they found their balance standing, he said “Ready? I’m gonna start pulling you now.”

“Okay,” she said and to her surprise, Sweet Pea bent his knees down a little and pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her petite body with his right arm. She wrapped her left arm tighter over his shoulder. With her head just over his collar bone she could smell his cologne mixed with his sweat.

Sweet Pea slowly pulled her body up until he feels the resistance from the mud that swallowed her foot.

“Go,” he said and Clara started wiggling her foot as much as the movement will allow her.

“Mgmh,” she whimpers over his shoulder.

“You can do it. It will break the consistency of the mud,” he said in a comforting voice.

Finally, Clara felt the mud break around her ankle so she kept wiggling until it’s loose enough for her to pull it up but Sweet Pea didn’t knew and did it for her and did it a little too hard. He pulled her up leaning backwards and without the mud’s resistance, he kept going backwards along with Clara and fell on his back.

"Oww," he groaned. He looked down at Clara on top of his chest rubbing her forehead after hitting one of the metal buttons in his jacket. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said and looked up at him to his deep-brown eyes who's staring back at her as if he’s searching something in her eyes.

With their faces this close to each other, he noticed how blue her eyes really are and it’s almost like the sky above them. Up this close, he noticed how beautiful her face is behind her hair and hoodie where she always try to hide in them. His heart began to beat faster in his chest which Clara felt under her own beating chest

"What the hell are you kids doing?" a man's voice boomed over them.

They looked up at the same time and saw a cop standing just a few feet from their heads with his hand on his waist. Clara scrambled to stand up to her feet unlike Sweet Pea who took his time to straighten his jacket before standing up.

"I got into a little accident," she explained gesturing to her bike lying on the side of the road. "He was just helping me," she added.

"Really?" the cop eyed her up and down. The mud convinced him. Then, eyed Sweet Pea. He squint his eyes when he noticed the Serpent tattoo on the left side of his neck. "You a Serpent?" he said to Sweet Pea.

"Yeah," he replied like he couldn't care less.

"And he was helping you?" he turned the question to Clara.

"Yes," she said.

There cop almost couldn’t believe it but he got better things to do so he let it go. "Alright, do you need a ride home?" 

"No sir, thank you, I'll be fine."

"Alright," the cop turned around and started walking back to his car, "Go straight home kids," he said over his shoulder.

They didn't move and watched him until he leaves and drive away.

Clara walked to her bike without looking at Sweet Pea and say, "Thanks again but you can't keep helping me every time you see me here."

"Why not?" he turned to her.

"Your people wouldn't like it," she looked at him like he's asking a stupid question.

"I know but that's just because they think you’re still a Ghoulie," he said.

"And you? What do you think?" she said while picking up her bag that she dropped before flying into the mud.

"After what I saw?"

"You saw huh," she said opening her bag to see if her things are okay.

"Were they used to be your friends?"

"Why do you ask?" she said.

"Because friends could be your meanest enemies."

She didn't answer but she knows he was right.

"Anyway, I gotta go, you'll be okay?" he asked and turned around to his motorcycle when Clara nodded.

Clara sighed when he drove away and her heart beat finally started to slow down.

As Sweet Pea drive through the wind, he couldn't stop thinking about Clara's face. How he wanted to keep staring at her eyes and run his finger down her hair. He wanted to stay with her but he's afraid that if he does, he might do something stupid like catch feelings for her.


	2. Three versus two

Clara was wiping one of the metal tables in the kitchen in Pop's Diner when Pop Tate called her.

"Hey, Clara, could you please bring this to the gentleman at the counter," he said, handing her a to-go bag. She got the job a week before classes started in Riverdale High and she's been coming in after her classes to work. Pop Tate was the only one who accepted her after a bunch of applying for other local business after knowing she was a member of the Ghoulies.

"Sure," she said, taking the bag from him and went out the kitchen to the counter while reading the name in the note attached out loud. "To go for - " she stopped when she saw the name and looked up to see Sweet Pea in front of the counter.

"Hey, I didn't know you work here," he said surprised to see her and eyeing her yellow uniform.

"Yeah.." she said slowly approaching the counter and placed the bag on top of it just a little to his right.

He smiled and took out his wallet to get money.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked, annoyed.

"Nothing. It's just I never saw you before in anything but black," he said while placing some bills on the counter.

"Well don't get used to it," she took the money and gave to another girl in the cashier.

Sweet Pea chuckled and said "Thanks," then stood up, picked up the bag and left the diner.

After a few seconds, three Ghoulies entered, slamming the doors open.

"Hey hey, look at this," Kurtz singed when he saw Clara behind the counter. Some of the customers looked their way and whispered to each other but they didn't really do anything.

Clara looked up from cleaning the service counter. "What do you want Kurtz?" she asked.

He hopped into the chair in front of her and the two other Ghoulies stood behind him - Fort and Ash. "You. Outside. Now," he said

"I'm working," she said with dead voice and continued scrubbing the condiment stain off the counter.

"Oh no problem. I can wait. And maybe while waiting, we can do some redecorating in this place," he said while eyeing the diner and his lackeys laughed.

Kurtz looked back at her. Clara stared at his red eyes mixed with anger and she knew he was being serious.

"2 minutes," she said to him.

Kurtz stood up and leaned on the counter, " _One_ ," he countered and turned to go out while his friends follow him.

Clara looked down at the service counter, closed her eyes and gripped the washcloth tight for a few seconds. She sighed and opened her eyes to turn around to follow them outside when Pop Tate blocked her way.

"You can't go out there, child," he said with concern in his eyes.

"I have no choice, Pop," Clara said.

"I've called the police."

"We can't wait for them," she looked out the window at her former allies, the kids who would’ve killed for her and her for them. Now they’re just kids who are waiting for her to give her hell if not kill her. "There's a lot they can do to this place between now and then,” she turned back to Pops. “At least I could make them busy while we wait," she said and went around Pops and out the diner.

"I told you, boys, she'll come out," he announced while poking Fort in the stomach with the bat he's holding.

"Don't make troubles here, Kurtz," she said and spread her hands beside her. "There's a lot of eyes."

He laughed and said, "Really? I'm too high to notice," and laughed more then he got serious again, "Hold her," he instructed.

Fort and Ash went to her sides and held her arms.

Clara looked at Fort who couldn't look at her back, "Fort, don't do this," she said to her closest friend from the gang. They were childhood best friends but once you leave the gang it won’t matter any more, communications must be cut or face the consequences.

"You betrayed us, Clay," Fort said without looking at her. He just stared at Kurtz who appears to be enjoying himself.

"That's right," Kurtz said out loud as if he's giving a show. "And you know what we do to traitors?" he said positioning the bat behind him over his right shoulder.

Clara turned her face away and closed her eyes to brace herself for the impact.

"The fuck?" Clara heard him say. She opened her eyes and saw Sweet Pea standing beside him, holding the end of the bat with one hand.

Ash caught a glimpse of the back of Sweet Pea's jacket. "He's a Serpent!" he said to Kurtz

Sweet Pea pushed the bat, making Kurtz step back. He laughed and looked up at Sweet Pea who's almost a foot taller than him.

"A Serpent and a traitor is one place. Does this place breed snakes now?" he said and Fort and Ash laughed. "The fuck do you want, _Serpent_?

"Let her go," Sweet Pea said with a voice Clara just heard come from him.

"Let her go?" Kurtz laughed and swung his bat over his shoulder again, "Sure. After you," he said and swung his bat towards Sweet Pea but he was fast enough to block it with his forearm and throw a hard punch at Kurtz.

Kurtz fell to the ground, unconscious.

"You fucking, prick!" Ash yelled before launching himself at Sweet Pea's torso, pushing him down to the ground.

Clara turned to Fort who was still holding her arm while watching Ash and Sweet Pea throw punches at each other. "I thought we were friends" she said and without waiting for his answer, she pulled his shoulder to her and drove her knee up to his groin.

"Arrgh!" Fort screamed as he leaned into Clara holding his hands in front of him.

Clara pushed him away and he fell to the ground. She ran towards the bat beside Kurtz’s unconscious body but when she knelt down to pick it up, his eyes flew open and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her to the ground. She tried to scratch his arms but he was too high and filled with adrenaline to feel it.

Kurtz climbed on top of Clara and held the bat across her neck to choke her. Fortunately, she was able to put her hands between the bat and her neck to lessen the force as kurtz pushed down.

"Die, bitch! Die!" he screamed like a lunatic.

Sweet Pea managed to push Ash off him and ran to Clara and kicked Kurtz aside.

Clara gasped as she catch her breath but she didn't wasted any time. She got up and picked up the bat. She dragged it as she walked towards Kurtz who managed to stand up groggily.

Without stopping, she held the top and middle part of the bat with her hands. "I am so tired- " she said as she jab the end of the bat to his stomach.

"Of you!" she jabbed again, this time to his jaw. Kurtz spun around and fell to the ground again.

She looked down at him and turned around. Sweet pea was smirking as he watched her.

"Behind you!" Clara yelled as Ash lunged at Sweet Pea with a knife in his hand. Sweet Pea turned and barely dodged him.

"Ash!" Fort yelled standing up while holding two fingers behind his ears.

"What is that?" Sweet Pea said, panting.

"Shh shh!" Clara hushed him. It's the Ghoulies' signal to each other to open their ears and listen to their surrounding. One finger behind the ear means listen for incoming footsteps; two fingers is listen for cops. Without all the ruckus they were all able to hear the police siren going off in the distance towards their direction.

"Come on!" Fort yelled and he and Ash ran to Kurtz and carried him to their truck.

Sweet Pea turned and started walking to his motorcycle. Clara looked at him and saw blood drops on the ground which his black leather jacket successfully concealed.

"You're bleeding," she ran up to his side looking for the wound then saw him clutching his right arm. "Where are you going?" she ran past him and blocked his way.

"The police can't see me here. One look at my tattoo and whatever I say will be a garbage to them," he continued walking and brushed past her but then he felt something snapped in his ankle and stopped.

Clara thought over what he said and realized he's right.

She turned around and saw him limp, "You sprained your ankle, you can't drive."

He forced himself to think it doesn’t hurt and walked limping then talked over his shoulder, "Yes I can," he said and climbed up on his ride.

Clara walked towards him and watch him.

"Urgh," he groaned as he place his right foot in the kickstart.

"You'll damage your ankle more, Pea," she said and stepped forward. "Let me drive you.."

"What?" he said like he really didn’t hear what she said.

"I know how to drive a motorcycle, dumbass,” she said and eyed his vintage ride, “I used to have one,” she whispered. 

“You do?” He asked and then they both looked up when they heard the siren got louder and closer. 

“Come on, you wanna get out of here or not?” Clara said to him, her eyes wide open as if she’s afraid for Sweet Pea’s own life. 

Sweet Pea hesitated but he couldn’t move his ankle anymore. “Fine,” he said and slide up to the passenger seat. 

Clara climbed the motorcycle, turned it on and drove away just in time the police reached the parking lot.


	3. Risky Night

“Where are your medical stuffs?” Clara asked as soon as they enter Sweet Pea’s trailer.

“In one of the drawers in the kitchen,” Sweet Pea said as Clara helped him sit down in the couch.

She went to the kitchen connected to the living room and found the first aid kit on the first drawer that she opened.

“Can you also get us a beer in the fridge?” Sweet Pea said.

Clara chuckled and opened the fridge - there are three beers left. She grabbed 2 cans and opened the freezer.  
“This will do,” she whispered to herself and took the bag of frozen peas.

She grabbed everything and went over to Sweet Pea. She layed everything in the coffee table and sat beside him.

“Give me your feet,” Clara helped him stretch his legs over the coffee table and placed the frozen peas on his ankle, securing it with a washcloth.  
“We need to take off your jacket,” she said.

“Woah, first date you’re already in my house and now you wanna take off my clothes? Save some for the 2nd date, dude,” he joked.

“I need to clean your wound, Idiot,” she rolled her eyes.

“Alright,” he laughed. Sweet Pea tried to remove it on his own but the blood had dried and made his jacket stick to his skin.

“Here left me help you,” Clara helped him pull the left sleeve first which slid down fine then she reach in front of him to his right arm where the wound is. Her right ear just an inch from his chest that she could almost hear his heartbeat in the quiet night.

When they finally got the leather jacket of him, Clara took a cotton ball and applied enough amount of alcohol in it. 

“Give me your arm,” She said.

Sweet Pea turned his body to her and said, “Be gentle.”

Clara looked up at him and chuckled before lightly dabbing the cotton at his cut.

“What?” He asked as he watch Clara do her thing. He could feel the sting of the alcohol but he could bear it.

“You just beat up three Ghoulies but your afraid of alcohol sting,” she said amused.

“I’m not afraid,” he frowned but Clara just laughed as she focus on cleaning his wound. “Besides, I only hit two of them, the other one was yours,” he said shrugging his left shoulder. He doesn’t wanna admit it but he was turned on when she jabbed Kurtz in the face with the baseball bat. Toni is the only teenage girl he’s seen fought someone but even she doesn’t fight as hard as Clara.

Clara’s voice became gentle. “You didn’t had to do that, you know,” she said.

He looked at her for a second before answering, “I know,” he whispered.

Clara placed a gauze over his wound after cleaning it and wrapped the gauze with a band around his arm.

“Then why did you?” She asked looking up at him. Their faces just a few inches away from each other. 

Sweet Pea stared into her eyes unsure on how to answer her because right now all he want to do is kiss her.

She stared back at his searching eyes like it’s finding another way to communicate with her aside from words.

He leaned towards her to see if she feels the same and when she didn’t pull away, he kissed her and she kissed him back.

Clara dropped the band aid she was holding and laced her arm around the back of Sweet Pea’s head. Their kiss that started slowly and conservative became passionate and yearning. Sweet pea grabbed her waist with his hand and pulled her on top of him. Then he slid his hand under her shirt to feel her skin as he kiss her neck.

Clara pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor and so did Sweet Pea.

He stared at her bare chest down to her black bra where he buried his face. He planted kisses and love marks then he hugged her to carry her to lie down on the sofa and lay on top of her.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Clara said holding his face in her hands.

“I want you,” is all he said and kissed her chest and neck again. After a few minutes their bottoms come flying down the floor.

Sweet Pea looked at her as if waiting for a permission with his hard cock hovering just between her legs.

“I want you too,” she whispered and he kissed her.

He kissed her while he slides himself inside her as she moans in his mouth.

For a while Clara had forgotten everything that had happen to her after leaving the Ghoulies. She did not worry about anything else - her mind can only think of how good Sweet Pea is making her.

Sweet Pea had never felt this rush in a girl before. He forgot about his bruises and his ankle do not hurt anymore from all the adrenaline going through his body. Their naked bodies rubbing together when Sweet Pea looked up and noticed the the curtain was opened and he became worried a Serpent might walk by and recognize her but he doesn’t want to get off Clara - doesn’t want to stop - so he pushed it out of his mind and focused on Clara, on her soft moans as he make love to her until he feels himself climax.

He was about to pull out of her because he was not wearing a condom when she laced her legs around his hips and locked him in place.

“Ughhh,” Sweet Pea silently grunted as he release his warm seed inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be a short story but the ending gave me an idea for a part 2 where Clara is pregnant with Sweet Pea’s baby!
> 
> I can also use a different name for Clara if you guys want :)
> 
> Tell me in the comments if you guys will like that! Thanks xx


	4. Link for Part 2 :)

Hi Everyone,

Thank you for reading and supporting this little fanfic of mine.

I have created a part 2 on a separate work and you can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336964/chapters/58680622)

It's not yet finished but more chapter is coming ♥

xx


End file.
